


The Making of a Kingdom || The Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: The Making of a Kingdom [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the field of bell flowers it was more lively, however, as a strange little creature opened his eyes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Kingdom || The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a look at this post before reading  
> http://major-dummy.livejournal.com/1680.html  
> (dont worry, it is not as complicated as it seems once you read it)

There was a forest.  
It was a large and wild forest, full in bloom.  
Animal buzzed around and it was very lively.

In the field of bell flowers it was more lively, however, as a strange little creature opened his eyes for the first time.  
He looked around, stretching his stiff body and warming up in the son.  
He was but a baby, yet seemed more like a teenager.  
Well, that is, if you didnt look at his size.  
The tiny boy jumped out of the flower and took a stroll along the tall grass, unable to look past it.  
His wings were a pale red, but shined brightly as a beetle looked at him confused.

He reached the edge of the grass and found a berry.  
Ah, he hadnt realised he was hungry until now, but he sat down and took a bite.  
Hmm!! it was very sweet, he discovered with a birght smile.

His hair moved in the wind and it was nice.  
He wore no clothes, but he wasnt cold, the sun was high in the sky.

And so the day passed and it became dark, and he noticed it was colder now.  
He looked around him and made a robe out of flower petals and took a leaf as a blanket.  
Everything was good now.

More days passed and he started to feel lonely.  
Sure he had everything he needed, and the animals were his friends, but there was no one like him.  
The boy sat down on a small branch and stared ahead of him with a sigh.

The days continued and his loneliness continued, until one morning there was another boy!  
He ran towards he little creature, about his size and with the same pale red wings.  
He was extatic!  
Finally he wouldnt have to be alone anymore.

The new boy sat up and looked at him with a smile.  
"Hello", the first boy said.  
"Hello", the new one awnsered, "Who are you?"

He never thought about that.  
He didnt ever need to be named and so he looked ahead of him in thought, until the new boy said, "I'll call you Koichi".  
"Then I'll call you Tsuyoshi", he decided.  
And thats how it was.

The season was warm and colourful, and soon it became even warmer and greener and the two boys became good friends.  
They often swam in the river or played with the animals.  
After a while they decided to build a little hut, and they gathered wood and leaves and started building.  
When it was all done they were satisfied, and decided to live there form now on.

One day Koichi was out in the forest to pick some berries to eat, and he noticed the leaves falling of the trees.  
He ran home, quickly, to tell Tsuyoshi of his findings.

Tsuyoshi became scared.  
'What if this is the end?', they both thought and they sat outside their house, looking up at the dim light through the leaves.

They looked at the animals and Tsuyosi said, "Some are hiding, yet others have appeared, and yet others seem to not mind anything".  
Koichi nodded and concluded, "It must be something that happened before", and they felt relieved.

The days became shorter and the night became colder and soon the forest was wet and dark.  
Koichi saw Tsuyoshi shivering and made him a fire.  
He had found a plant that grew white fluff and spun it into a blanket.  
He sat next to his partner and wrapped them both in the it.

holding his near him like this wasn't new, but it was always strangly unsual.  
They talked around the fire, questioning whether there were more people like them out there.  
It was too dark and cold now to go look for them, though, and they let it rest.

They woke up the next morning form a cold sleep to see the whole forest being white.  
Confused Tsuyoshi took a bite of the snow and laughed.  
"Its just like water!", he exclaimed.  
It was cold, but fun and they played together on the frozen river and pushed eachother in the snow.  
Afterwards they drank tea in their home and they decided, they would get through this change as well.

They enjoyed the winter, snuggling together, playing with the animals and looking for nuts and other food.  
Before they knew it the days had become longer again, and the first flower started to appear.  
Koichi was happy, saying it must be a cyclus of nature and they'll come back to winter again in a period of time.  
They decided that must be a year and celebrated the spring with a festival full of food.

One year has passed


End file.
